


Stress Relief

by Eula



Category: RWBY
Genre: Awful Cat Puns, Cat Puns, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futa, Futanari, God Awful Cat Puns, Hair-pulling, Shower Sex, Showers, Slight Inflation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eula/pseuds/Eula
Summary: Blake likes showers. Yang likes having sex with her girlfriend in a shower. Relationships are built on compromise.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so maybe this idea might be played out. Sorry anyone who might have written this exact thing first. Please don't sue me I'm only 11. My mom would kill me.

Ironically, Blake loved the times when she got to shower at the end of a long training session. The cat Faunus was not deterred by water like some might be brought to believe. In fact, getting some time alone to cherish the water flowing over her bare skin is one of her favorite pass times. 

Like today, after a brutal regimen that Professor Goodwitch put her entire class through, she thought about nothing but the relaxing shower head in her dorm's bathroom while walking through the halls. She quickly entered her shared room, gathering her needed items before nearly dashing to the bathroom, all the while ignoring Ruby's pleas for starting a conversation or Wiess's nagging about if she finished her homework or not. It's not that she didn't care about or like her teammates, it's just that she has something she'd much rather be doing right now. 

In the hysterical circus that is her life, Blake came to appreciate the bathroom as a safe haven for her. A place where she could be alone with her thoughts for as long as common decency allowed for. She wasted no time in setting her new clothes on the counter so that she could strip out of her old, slightly damp clothes. 

She started with her bow, which hid her cute little cat ears that she was still too afraid to show to everyone, at least comfortably. She let the ribbon fall onto the counter as she worked her way out of her other clothes. Shoes, top, leggings, shorts, they all eventually made their way to the bathroom floor, each article of clothing undone makes Blake just that much more comfortable and relaxed. After finally freeing herself from the confines of her dark sports bra and slipping out of her matching dark panties, she stood up in the middle of the tiled bathroom floor, naked as the day she was born. 

She walked over to put her clothes in the hamper when she noticed her reflections in the mirror. She was never one to ogle herself in the mirror like some douches at Beacon, but every now and again she could stop to appreciate her form. Her fair, perfect skin complimenting her stunning yellow eyes. Her long legs sliding up almost teasingly to her round, grabbable ass. Her midnight black hair that brushed just past her shoulders. Her breasts, while definitely not as big as some of her peers, were cute in their own right, at least to her they were. The only blemish she could notice were the two cat ears poking out at the top of her head, although whether that was a self esteem problem or the fault of an entire society was something she would have to think about during another washroom trip later. 

She took her eyes away from the mirror and walked over to the shower, sliding the opaque glass door out of the way and turning the nob with muscle memory precision to the temperature she knew she liked best, cool. Not warm or cold, but a nice in between that she can slip into that washes away all of her stress and worries like it was magic. She waited outside of the stall for a little bit before stepping into the flow of the crisp, refreshing water spouting from the shower head. She let out a sigh of contentment as she closed the door behind her, feeling the heavenly water work like magic to make her feel like she was on cloud 9. 

She started with the shampoo, getting her hair wet as she filled herself a handful of her favorite lavender fragrance. She scrubbed her hair until the soap was nice and sudsy, covering the top of her hair with cute violet bubbles, occasionally using her cat ears to flick them away in case they got too close. She lavished in getting to scrub her hair after the stress of the day. That combined with the wonderfully cool water made her feel like she was pampering herself. 

Blake then moved on to the body soap, a similar lavender smell that she just couldn't get enough of. She ran the soap bar over her body, washing away any sweat and dirt from the hard day of training she's had. This part she loved the best, the soap gliding over her skin made her feel good in a way that felt indescribable. She even had to hold back a few soft moans as she washed over particularly sensitive spots on herself. Showering like this was a pleasure in it of itself to Blake. 

When she finished washing off, she let the running water fall over her body and wash away all of the bubbles. She stood in the stall completely at peace, the chilling water soothing her to the point of almost dozing of, leaning against the shower wall, nothing to take her out of this moment...

***BANG*** 

Blake jumped in the air almost as high as a scared cat would in this situation as the loud thud echoed in the room and throughout Blake's skull. She nearly tripped over the slick floor as she landed and had to hold herself steady against the stall door. Too many emotions ran through her as she tried to peer through the smokey glass of the shower wall to see what happened. 

An area of color that wasn't there before was clearly visible where the bathroom door was, meaning of course that the crash must have been someone very loudly opening the door. Obviously Blake must have forgotten to lock the door. 

'But that's insane,' Blake thought to herself as the door closed and someone moved closer to the shower. 'Who would be stupid enough to just barge in like that and...'

She felt stupid the moment she began the thought. There is only one person in her life that would do any of that without a hint of shame. 

The glass door slid open and the one person she dreaded the most stepped inside the shower with her... then gave her a big hug from behind. 

"Hey, pussycat!" Yang said excitedly, wrapping her arms under Blake's and pulling her close, her massive tits pressing into Blake's back and making her shiver with how warm they are. 

"Y-Yang! Why are you in here?" Blake asked skittishly, although she hated that she already knew the answer to that. 

"Aww, come on, man. Can't a girl be horny for her girlfriend without having a reason behind it?" Yang asked teasingly with a smirk, pulling Blake in closer from behind. 

Blake was going to retort, but she stopped short when she felt Yang's pride and joy press into her ass. Blake had seen it enough times in the past few weeks since they became a couple to know every single detail of it, but every single time she is intimidated by it. 

Yang's massive 13 inch cock was something that she was insanely proud of. She never missed a chance to brag about how she was the biggest in the school, including all of the boys. She'd walk around the school naked if she could, but to her displeasure she was relegated to just her dorm, and even then Weiss has made her disgust with the habit quite clear. But how could she be disgusted with it, Yang usually thought to herself. Thirteen girthy, powerful inches of girl cock was almost too much for even Yang herself to bare. That combined with the swollen set of balls that came with it made her a site to behold even amongst other futas. 

Blake was well aware of all of this, almost too aware. While they started off their relationship with only doing it once a week, Yang has gotten insatiable lately, wanting to do it on a daily basis.

"T-that's not the problem. Or maybe I think it is the pro-BLAAA!" Blake's words were cut short by her own moans when Yang pulled her cock away from Blake's booty and slid it between her thighs, grinding it right against her embarrassingly wet pussy. 

"Mmm. I can tell your purr-fect little pussy isn't just wet from the shower," Yang remarked snarkily, rubbing her cock back and forth across Blake's entrance. 

Blake would have wanted to groan at that god awful pun had she not been busy trying to stifle other sounds coming out of her mouth. She started panting at just the feeling of Yang's dick rubbing against her, the pleasure making her bend against the wall and grind her ass into Yang's hips, even if it wasn't totally voluntary. 

"Ah. There's no better way to vent stress than by feline up my cute little kitty girlfriend!" Yang moved her hands over to Blake's ass groping the soft, squishable flesh there while feeling her cock get drenched in Blake's juices. 

Just when Blake felt like she couldn't take the embarrassment anymore, Yang moved her hips back and she felt the tip of Yang's massive fuck stick prod her entrance, making her want to squeal with pleasure, embarrassingly. 

"Ah! Yang! Can we please wait until we're alone! Weiss and Ruby are outside. What if they-" ***SMACK***

Blake's protests were cut short by Yang giving Blake's fat ass a nice, hard smack, followed by a moan that Blake couldn't hold in anymore, the sound of her pleasure bouncing off the wall. Yang leaned over Blake's submissive form and in a rare gesture of gentleness whispered into Blake's kitty ear. 

"It'll be fine, kitty. They already know about all the fun we get up to. So just sit back and let me make you feel as good as paw-sible, okay?"

Blake couldn't respond to any of this as Yang stood back up and thrust inside her, filling Blake's pussy with her girl cock. Blake's mind almost shattered with pleasure as she felt her girlfriend's dick slide so effortlessly inside of her, like she was made to get fucked by it. She had to steady herself against the wall just to stay standing as Yang pulled back and started hammering into her. There was no other word for it as Yang grabbed Blake's wide hips and steadily fucked her subby girlfriend against the shower wall. 

Blake desperately held one hand over her mouth in a vain, trying not to moan like she was in heat every time Yang slid her cock back into her, but she couldn't help it. She could feel her sensibility slowly fade away with each thrust into her shamelessly wet pussy, being replaced with the singular thought of how much she loved Yang, and more specifically how much she loved getting bred by her. The way Yang's dick easily claimed her pussy like it owned her, the sound of her moans mixing in with Yang's grunts and their bodies hitting against each other, heck, even the smell of pure, unadulterated sex was almost too much for Blake to even comprehend. She just knew she loved these feelings so much. 

"Ah, fuck! I love the way you try to hold in your cute little noises," Yang breathed, barely containing herself as well. "It's mew-sic to my ears!"

Blake was denied a second time to comment on her girlfriend's awful sense of humor before she felt the now familiar sting of Yang's strong hand spanking her ass red. She kept pumping into her girlfriend, her thick girl cock claiming every inch of her favorite pussy, and when she'd felt like it she'd give Blake's ass a nice, hard smack. She knew her kinky little kitty was a masochist from previous sex-capades, so seeing her yelp out in a mix of pain and pleasure every time she slapped her girlfriend's ass made her feel almost as good as the fucking. 

Feeling even more devious, Yang used her hand that wasn't currently spanking Blake raw and wrapped it in a few locks of Blake's dark hair. Now to add on to the pleasure of the fucking and the spanking, Blake's mind broke a little more when Yang tugged on her hair hard each time she spanked her ass. Yang knew exactly how to get her little pet off. She'd pump into her a little bit, then she'd lay into her ass nice and hard, watching it jiggle tantalizingly in front of her, then at the same time pull her hair back, especially the hair that starts around her pretty cat ears, where she's the most sensitive. 

Pulling her head back like that also gave Yang a better view of her girlfriend's face, which did nothing to help her spiking libido. Her eyes were hazy, almost vacant with nothing but pure lust swimming in those deep amber pools. Each time she'd pull her hair or slap her ass redder or fuck her in just the right way, she would focus a little more and let out an adorable moan, dropping the pretense of trying to be decent entirely and letting her almost whorish moans echo off the walls of the shower as loud as she wanted. Her tongue almost lulled out of her mouth, the intense pleasure flowing through her brain not even trying to stop her from drooling over her chest and the wall she was half-heartedly leaning against. 

Yang loved everything about the sight in front of her, including and especially the subject herself. We she confessed her love to Blake, she didn't want it to just be about how good Blake was in bed. But soon enough her stupid, dumb, big dick got in the way of things and she just couldn't stop wanting to fuck Blake every possible chance she got. She knew she should feel sorry for putting her in these situations, but she just couldn't care right now. 

Yang lifted one of Blake's legs higher, making it look like a dog pissing on a fire hydrant, and start fucking Blake all the harder. The sound of bodies crashing into each other, spanking, and Blake's moaning finally drown out the sound of running water as they both get closer and closer to an eventual release. Yang spanks Blake even harder, her ass shaking with each hit and bright red from the abuse. She has to bite her lower lip trying not to sound as slutty as her girlfriend right now. Eventually, Yang's mind broke to the same level of depravity as her girlfriend's, her perfect pussy squeezing around her prick like a vice grip, so warm and wonderful that she felt like her dick might melt off if she fucked her any longer. 

"AH! AH! Fuck yeah, Blake!" Yang wailed, no longer trying to be smug or dominate for her girlfriend and instead felt just as slutty as she did. "Your pussy feels so fucking great around my cock! It's driving me hiss-sterical! I never want to fur-get the way your pussy feels around my fat fucking cock! And I love the way you moan like a bitch in heat when I spank your fat ass and pull on your adorable fucking hair! Fuck, I want to breed you like this all day and night! I want to stuff you with cute little kitties and then keep going! We can be each other's little bitches who do nothing but make each other feel good fur-ever! Wouldn't you like that, Blake? Wouldn't us getting to fuck every chance we get be claw-some?" 

While Blake did appreciate Yang's rambling confession of love and sex, there was no way her love drunk mind could muster a response, not when she could feel Yang's cock throbbing with need inside of her. Although a detail that she just noticed of all things just now was that the shower was still running, still set to her perfect temperature. The stream was positioned just at the upper part of her back, between her shoulder blades. The almost icy water flowed almost gracefully down her body where it pooled a little on the small of her back, before spilling off of the sides or spilling over her ass, which may as well been a whole new biome in terms of temperature. The feeling of the smooth, flowing chill of the water clashing and eventually mixing with the wild, unparalleled heat of sex was an orgasm in its own right, and it's what eventually drove Blake over the edge. 

Moaning as loud as her throat could allow for, she felt her pussy leaked and tighten around Yang's cock, trying to milk it for all that it could give. 

Yang, for her part, held back for as long as she could, but Blake's orgasm mixed with the thrill of the past couple of minutes were too much for the brawler. With one final thrust into Blake, Yang grabbed her hips and pulled her and far onto her dick as possible, shooting rope after thick, warm rope of cum straight into her girlfriend's womb. Her cock inside of Blake alone was enough to leave a bulge on the cat's tummy, but this veritable fountain of jizz made that bulge even bigger and wider, each shot making Blake look a couple of days deeper into pregnancy. Yang and Blake were stuck in the precipice of climax for some time before they both finally started feeling the intense after glow so strong that they both collapsed in the still running shower. 

Yang leaned against the wall with Blake lying on her shoulder, both panting like they've run a marathon. Yang's cock was still semi hard, but nothing that a few minutes of jacking off couldn't handle. Blake was looking much worse (or better) on her end. Her stomach was bulging out like she was a couple months pregnant stuffed full of her girlfriend's warm, fertile cum. They've had sex like that where she was bulged before, but never as intense as that one. Said cum was slowly flowing out of her and into the shower drain, the cool water carrying it away. 

Yang felt like she needed to say something to Blake. If she keeps barging in on Blake like this demanding for sex, their relationship will be over before it even really started. She didn't know what to say, but she was going to say something.

"Hey, uh, Blake? I-I'm sorry. Maybe we shou-" 

Yang was cut off by Blake leaning up to give a small yet affection kiss to her taller girlfriend. 

"It's okay, ya bimbo," Blake giggled. "You just, catch me by surprise, is all. I'm glad that we can have something like this."

Yang, for the life of her, couldn't take how adorable Blake was being. A slow blush spread across her face as she held her girlfriend closer to her. 

The moment was only slightly ruined by Yang shivering against Blake, followed by the crude exclamation "God, the water's fucking cold."

\---

"Do you think they're done doing it in there? I heard a loud bang just now," inquired Ruby, trying to get a look at the bathroom door. Although she couldn't get a great view because of Weiss's legs. 

"Shut up, you dolt. They could be out any second and you still haven't gotten me to cum yet." Weiss remarked agitated, lowering her waist back down over Ruby's mouth so that her leader can finish eating her out. Weiss practiced what she preached and leaned back down to finish blowing Ruby, her 8 inch cock just begging for attention. She had to show her leader who's boss when it comes to sex, or else Ruby might get the bright idea to put her in the bottom half of the sixty-nine...

**Author's Note:**

> Wew. That might be the fastest turn around time I've ever had to thinking of an idea then writing it down. 
> 
> Nope, scratch that. I wrote the Pearl and Marina one hours after the characters were actually announced (shameless self promotion.) This one took me a full day. Sorry for the misinformation. Gommenasia or whatever the Chinese say. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm really glad I wrote this one during peak RWBY popularity. When episodes are airing and people in the community are still talking about it. Yay...
> 
> But seriously, I was happy to write this one. It's a teeny bit more vanilla than usual. Deal with it. It was originally just a dare from a friend to write it based purely on the awful cat puns but I wanted to make it a little sweeter, I guess. And no, that isn't a reference to the original series I made that I only wrote one volume of. I'll get there when I get there. That may be when I'm writing this in the burning depths of hell, but good things come to those who wait. 
> 
> Speaking of that first piece, Jesus Christmas, guys! 6,300ish hits as of writing. Why do you guys want to read that? That's basically more people than the town I live in! (I do realize that a "hit" can be classified as someone reading it more than once, but it's still mind blowing.)
> 
> I guess what I want to say is thank you all so much for even looking at these pieces of garbage. I don't upload a lot, but people still read it anyway. I know it's mostly for the fap material of their favorite characters, but it means a lot that it's my material you're fapping to. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading, Kudos and comments (even ones telling me to die) are much appreciated. Happy fapping, you filthy degenerates.


End file.
